How I Knew You
by Crankerz23
Summary: Oblio finds himself lost in his thoughts more than usual. Slowly spiraling down, can an old friend help him out? Dare/Oblio.


Details: I don't own Dance Central or any of the characters in here. If I did, this story would be in the DC games. Not many people like this pairing apparently so I decided to make a story of them, I hope you all like it. I'm a bit rusty in the story writing department so I apologize if something is off about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. R&R. ~Crankerz

_Summary: Oblio finds himself lost in his thoughts more than usual, slowly spiraling down, can an old friend help him out? Dare/Oblio.  
_

Setting: Right after DC3. Tan is stuck in the time stream, Oblio's back in the present, and no one is under control. The gang is getting their dance on... all except Oblio.

* * *

Oblio sat in the corner of the club, surveying his surroundings behind a booth. The lights of the club are dimmed, giving the booths a dark shadow; it gives him a sense of calmness in a way. He watches his fellow dancers as they move to the music. Crossing his arms, his mind wanders to his father. Though an odd man with questionable goals, it was still his father. He had no other choice in that amount of time to choose a different way of dealing with him. His thoughts were interrupted by a pink-haired figure plopping down right in front of him.

"'Ey Ob, whatchu doin' over 'ere all alone?" It was none other than Dare herself. Oblio uncrosses his arms, shifting his position to look at her a bit, seeing that she finally took his advice in removing those infernal sock gloves of hers, instead covering her wrists in neon bracelets. He finally answered her with a simple "Thinking." Dare leaned forward against the table in intrigue, her tank top didn't hide her cleavage too well, a normal man would've stared, but Oblio had other things on his mind.

"Well, what are you thinkin' 'bout, dahling?" Oblio's sudden drop of eye contact told her that his mind had wandered to a bad place. Dare reached her arm out to place it on his shoulder in understanding.

Dropping her British accent, to show that she was serious, "Well Oblio, I won't ask. Just know that we're here to help you out if you ever need us, especially me." She stuck her tongue out for good measure. Oblio gave her a small smile, thanking her. Suddenly, _Roll It Up_ started to play; her face lit up as she quickly jumped up and grabbed him by the hand, tugging a little.

"Come on Ob, come dance wif me. It'll get ya mind off it for a while. Besides, you can't always be cooped up in a corner like this. You'll get fat and eventually lazy and no one wants that." Her accent came back with avengeance. Oblio didn't have any other choice but to take her up on her offer, chuckling to himself in the process. She has a tendency to do undesirable things if people refuse. When they got to the dance floor, everyone looked a little surprised when they saw Oblio from his corner. Then they saw Dare, and their expressions dropped. He hesitantly started to move to the beat. Watching Dare; he gained a little bit of confidence until they both moved full swing with the music.

They moved in sync as the song played on, their moves becoming more enthusiastic. She moved a little closer to him, dipping to the floor when the guitar riff hit. The other occupants whistled at this, Oblio just shook his head, a smile plastered on his face as he watched. Dare giggled pointing at him, watching the others as she continued to sway and move with her utmost unique grace.

Moments later… 

Both of them walked back in their original corner, out of breath. Smiling at him, Dare leaned herself on the table, head in her hands. "So, are ya cured of what ailed ya?" Oblio looked to her, scooting more into the booth, crossing his legs over the rest of the seat. He replied with his signature smile, "Yes, and I must thank you for that." Her smile grew even bigger, standing up and going to the other side of the table; he quickly sat up to give her room. She scooted in and hugged him tightly.

"What're friends for? I know ya don' like being touched an' all, but give it a chance." He hugged back hesitantly, shaking his head when she squeezed him a little tighter. "You're an odd one." She sat back, "Whateva, I got personality. You really should try it sometime; it'll do ya some good." She then flicked him almost feather-like on the nose; she'd be the only one to get away with it and she knew it. In fact, knowing this gave her pride. He shook his head again, and she got up onto the other side of the booth.

"So Ob, what's been botherin' ya?" She looked, stretching her arms. "It doesn't bother me now, I was just remembering something." He grabbed the salt shaker, pushing it lightly around the table. She looked at him, trying to search for the answer in his gaze. "It was about your dad wasn't it?" Her accent dropped again, Oblio dropped a bit of salt on the table in surprise, looking at her, closing his eyes, and then nodding, placing his forehead in his hands, and then looking down.

She leaned back in her seat looking at her arms, her lips pursed, and for the first time remaining the silent one. "I am sorry for what he's done to us, but… I still- I mean he's still my father; yes, he's always been… odd. It's a wonder that I didn't wish to move with my mother a long time ago." It was silent for a bit until she looked up at him, placing her hand on his head, causing him to remove his hands and look to her. She then placed her hand on his cheek. Silence fell for a few more seconds until she finally broke it.

"It's fine, I understand… My pa wasn't the best either." She gave a pained smile to him; he grabbed her hand and smiled. _"The strength of a woman is not measured by the impact that all her hardships in life have had on her; but the strength of a woman is measured by the extent of her refusal to allow those hardships to dictate her and who she becomes." _Dare looked baffled at Oblio, "That was beautiful, Ob."

He smiled, "Thank you, I thought it would match well with you." She blushed a bit, "Flatterer." She exclaimed as she looked away. The music suddenly died, both looked to the rest of the group when Mo came up to tell them that the club was closing early because of some other dancer causing a fight near the DJ and spilling his drink on the equipment. No more music equals no more dancing, and since not all of them were of age to drink, there was only one thing to do… head out for the night. Most of them hopped into Aubrey's limo to head to their separate homes, the only exception being Oblio, as he took his motorcycle.

The calm breezes whisk their way past his visor, giving him a blissful chill, the perfect end to an interesting night. He pulled into his driveway, placed his bike keys in the bowl and quickly showered and plopped on to his bed. As he laid there, his mind couldn't help but wander to Dare, he knows that he's known her the longest of the group. His eyes drifted closed as he pondered about her, his sleep takes him prematurely into a memory of his childhood.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, I might make it into more chapters within a few days. Heck, maybe I'll update within a few hours depending on the feedback I get. Don't forget to:

**R&R**

3 Crankerz


End file.
